generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Biowulf
Biowulf is an armored E.V.O., that strongly resembles an anthropomorphic metallic werewolf. Biowulf is fiercely loyal to Van Kleiss. Due to Van Kleiss' powers being limited to his native soil, and Biowulf's loyalty, Biowulf acts as the leader of The Pack when away from Abysus. History The Day That Everything Changed In the episode "The Day That Everything Changed" Biowulf watched Rex battle the Multi-Headed E.V.O. alongside the other Pack members; Breach and Skalamander. When the trio attacked in order to bring Rex back to Abysus for Van Kleiss, Biowulf fought Agent Six to a standstill, only stopping the battle once Breach opened the return portal. In the Abysus gardens, he attacked Bobo Haha. But, Bobo jumped on his back and pulled his hair, steering him into a statue and then into Skalamander, knocking them both momentarily unconscious. After dropping out of on of Breach's portals to pursue the fleeing Rex, Noah, and Bobo Haha, he attacks them. But, Agent Six crashes into him using his hover board, destroying the board and knocking Biowulf unconscious. String Theory In the second episode "String Theory" Biowulf only appears briefly to inform Van Kleiss that the Safe House was compromised, that Peter Meechum was cured and that Sarah Meechum was rescued, all by Rex. Appearance Biowulf's appearance is that of an anthropomorphic cybernetic wolf-like creature (stemming from his name). His face, torso and legs, retaining the most cybernetic appearance, are a dark shade of purple. His arms (which seem to be part of his true biological form), are a pale white with large grey blotches, almost matching his hair, which is pure white. His teeth and claws are a different hue of purple, while his eyes are red when they are lit up. He has five large claws on each hand and two claws on each foot. Personality Biowulf's personality is cold and cruel, the only caring aspect being his loyalty to Van Kleiss. In "Dark Passage", Biowulf is shown to be worried about Van Kleiss due to his power being reduced outside of Abysus. Biowulf would refuse to leave the base without Van Kleiss, as a result he would be caught in the explosion when the reactor exploded. Biowulf rarely speaks, and when he does, it's usually to gloat or to relay orders to fellow subordinates, or give intel/opinion to his master, Van Kleiss. Biowulf is shown as a tactical leader of the Pack, but he does show very little care towards his underlings. He is openly very hostile towards Circe. In "Dark Passage" Biowulf is shown to dislike "Nightshadow", the newest member of the Pack. He can be heard grunting when Van Kleiss praised the newest member of the Pack and later Biowulf would push over Nightshadow's petrified remains. Biowulf seems to get along with Skalamander the best out of all the Pack members; the two have been seen being paired up on missions the most often. Relationships *Van Kleiss - Master *Skalamander - Pack underling *Breach - Pack underling *Circe - Pack underling *Rex - Primary target *Agent Six - Formidable opponent *Bobo Haha - Nuisance Powers and Abilities Biowulf is a skilled melee fighter, holding his own in a fight, even against a renown fighter like Agent Six. Biowulf's weapon of choice is his own body; his razor sharp claws prove to be formidable in battle even against agent Six's blades. Biowulf also has sufficient leadership capabilities. Whenever Van Kleiss is out of commission or unavailable, Biowulf is automatically appointed the de facto leader of The Pack. Trivia *Biowulf loosely resembles the boss Justice from the game Guilty Gear. *Biowulf's name may be a pun on the main character in an old English epic; Beowulf, who was extremely loyal to the king of the Geats. *His design may have also Benwolf from the series Ben 10, which his name may have like wised been based off of. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:E.V.O.s Category:The Pack